Don't die!
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Ellie and Joel enter an old festival filled with infected left and right, they don't know the way out without swarms of zombies, but Ellie comes up with a crazy idea.


**So, before I start the story. This was created under exam conditions, I couldn't be bothered to make up characters so I said, "Fuck it, The Last of Us, it is!" Thank you for reading!**

 **The exam was to receive a photo and I got one of a Ferris Wheel so I chose, hey, why not make a fanfiction out of a picture?**

 **By the way, I do take requests, I can do hentai by the way. It isn't rude to ask, just pick a storyline and I'll write it with the best of my creative writing skills.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Night Pain**

 **YouTube Channel: channel/UCgpnzxVeUdDEXusGD7DOd_Q**

 **Twitter: /15LarueA**

* * *

The sun's shining, making the two sweat buckets from the heat. It doesn't help that they're constantly watching their backs for an attack, despite zombies being the loudest creature on earth.

"Where are we?" The teenager asked, eyeing all the empty stalls filled with fun games and prizes, including a rusty Ferris wheel that stood by itself.

Joel looked down at Ellie before responding curtly, "We're at an old festival." Suddenly, they heard clicking behind them, "Clickers! Hide!" He ordered, Ellie obeyed, dashing towards one of the stalls and crouching behind one.

A lady who seemed to have been infected for years, staggered around, searching for the two. The zombie had fungus growing out of their head as the infection appeared to have eaten away at her face, causing her skin to scab and rot.

The Clicker attempted to use echo-location to find them but to no avail. Joel kneeled, throwing his backpack onto the ground and taking out two shivs with tape.

Using the metal pipe he carried with him, Joel stuck the shivs onto the top of the pipe using the tape.

Joel placed his finger over his mouth, signalling to stay as quiet as possible.

Slowly… he snuck up behind the zombie. He lifted the melee weapon above his head only to bring it down on top of the zombie, the shivs entered her neck, causing blood to gush out.

She screeched in pain.

Mercilessly, he yanked the weapon out, breaking the shivs in half.

The infected lady fell to the floor, blood pooling around her with broken shivs embedded in her neck.

Ellie came out of her hiding spot, "Come on, you shouldn't see this." Joel hurried her along, knowing that the scream will attract more of its mates.

"Just because I'm fourteen it doesn't mean I can't handle a little bit of blood."

Ellie protested, Joel rolled his eyes, completely ignoring what his friend just said.

"Come on."

They sprinted towards the Ferris wheel as more of the zombies started to wander around their area, "We need to go Ellie, that group will be here soon to kill us after you killed their leader."

"Really? How will we sneak past all the zombies? There's over a hundred infected around here." Ellie questioned, she's right. The moment one of them are seen, the whole lot will attack, "Wait… I got an idea."

…

Joel really hoped the idea wasn't stupid…

"Okay, what are you thinking?"

Ellie pointed up the Ferris wheel, "If I climb that, I might be able to see a path with no infected!" Joel looked at her in shock…

 _What is she thinking?_

"That's a stupid idea, we don't even know if this thing is stable." Joel argued, hoping for her to come to her senses.

Ellie grinned, "Well, there's only one way to know." She ran towards the wheel, starting to climb.

Joel started to panic, "No! Ellie, don't! You know I'm not well enough to climb and you could fall!" A while ago, he fell from a balcony and got impaled by a nail. Ellie nursed him back to health, then she was kidnapped by a group of cannibals then she hacked the leader to death.

But, you know.

At least it ended well…

Joel groaned, frustrated, losing the battle "Fine… Don't go all the way to the top though!" Ellie let out a distant, "Whatever." As she climbed the Ferris wheel wobbled, however, she managed to keep her balance.

Eventually, she got high enough to see the festival.

Well… a little bit of it.

"Joel…"

Joel looked up, "Yeah?" She looked at him with a proud smile.

"There's no places without infected, but the woodland trail doesn't have many. We can probably sneak them off."

"Alright, that's good. Now carefully, climb down."

Ellie bobbed her head, she slowly climbed downwards.

Suddenly, the wheel twisted a little!

She lost her grip, falling from the metal beams.

Ellie fell roughly into an empty carriage, making a loud bang echo throughout the festival ground, Ellie took a deep breath in, completely shocked from the experience of nearly falling to her death, but the grim reaper won't take her today.

"Ellie!" Joel yelled, still keeping his voice as low as possible.

Ellie couldn't help but feel woozy, "I'm fine!" She paused, as screeching caught her attention, panic set in, they've heard her, "Joel! Go now!"  
Joel shook his head, taking out his pistol, "I'm not leaving you here! I'm not losing you like I lost Sarah!" Ellie was flattered that Joel thought of her as his daughter considering that his real daughter died a long time ago from being shot, however, he needed to leave her so he won't get eaten alive.

The brunette groaned in frustration, she couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly, "You're not leaving me you moron! Just start running, I'll catch up! These things can't climb and I'm armed!"

Joel thought about it… _It's a good plan and she's right…_

"Alright hun', you better not die!" He sprinted off into the woodland area, getting ready to shoot the infected down.

Ellie exhaled in relief, her lips formed a tight smile, as she observed him run off, and she muttered to herself, "I hope he'll be okay…"


End file.
